This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more specifically to an improved combination multimedia computer and television apparatus.
The traditional home personal computer (PC) looks, feels, and functions much like the standard office personal computer. In contrast, the traditional home television is not suitable for computer usage. The inventive apparatus provides a new and unique product that is a combination large screen television and multimedia computer with a number of unique identifying characteristics.
The multimedia computer and television apparatus of this invention includes a dual mode monitor portion adapted to display either or both a TV broadcast signal or computer (data) signal, connected to a computer portion configured for both Internet access and television broadcast reception, and a remote control portion adapted to control the computer portion and monitor portion.
The inventive apparatus can thus handle many tasks: home based entrepreneurs can run complex spreadsheets, sports fans can preview up to twelve or more broadcast games at once on a high resolution screen, audiophiles can listen to clean theater quality sound, netsurfers can cruise down the information highway with speed and style, gamesters can play action, strategy and thought provoking games, and the operator can choose to do all this and more at the same time from the comfort of a couch with the inventive wireless keyboard command center. In short, the apparatus melds entertainment, education, information access, and increased productivity into a sleek elegant package that people will be proud to display and use in their living room.
The apparatus allows the user to custom tailor their learning and entertainment environment, and uses proven, responsive technology to empower the user. The apparatus defies placement in existing product categories by combining the best features of digital technology for consumers.